The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to unlocking emoticons.
Today, individuals interact through a number of collaboration tools such as instant messaging and social networking sites. Currently, those sites allow all users to have access to all emoticons. Emoticons are pictorial representations of a facial expression using characters, a symbol, or an object. Individuals use emoticons in messages and social networking posts.